Loving Reminder
by Dueler312
Summary: One chapter fanfic. Cole feels like he doesn't seem like the person he is when he is unable to help someone. It takes a little surprise from his wife Starr that he will always be the same person.


Loving Reminder

A Sole fanfic by Dueler312

Note: I do not own anything of OLTL

"Ugh, " said Cole, as he sat down on the couch. Starr was in the kitchen when she heard him. She could see that her husband was stressed and was about to reach his breaking point.

"Everything okay, Cole?" she asked, walking towards him.

Cole sighed and said, "No, not really. I been trying to help this kid as much as I can, but he keeps going back to doing stupid stuff." He let out a aggravated sigh. "I'm almost ready to give up on him."

"The Cole I know wouldn't give up on anyone," said Starr.

"I don't know, Starr," said Cole. "I got a feeling that guy there is slipping away." He then got up and went to their bedroom.

Starr was really worried about Cole. She never saw him this down in a long while. The only time he was down like this was when they thought Hope was dead. Starr knew that she had to prove to Cole that he was the same person he has always been; a wonderful, caring man who would lever give up on someone he cared about.

"Everything okay, Mom?" Hope was standing right next to her; Starr was just staring into space and didn't realize that she walked up.

"I'm fine, Hope," said Starr.

"You're not supposed to tell a lie, Mom," Hope said, as if she was warning her. Starr really was starting to regret that her daughter inherited that trait of knowing people when they weren't telling the truth. It came in handy sometimes, but it sometimes it was a little nuisance.

"Its just your dad, Hope. He's just really frustrated," Starr explained. "He just saying he feels like giving up on someone he's trying to help."

"He shouldn't do that," said Hope. "He never gives up."

"It sounds like he getting there, sweetie. I just hope though he can calm down a little and takes a fresh attempt of helping this person," said Starr.

"Maybe you can help Daddy to remember to never give up," said Hope.

"I don't know, Hope," said Starr.

"Why not?" asked Hope. "He never gave up caring about you, right?" she said that as she nodded towards a picture of her parents on their wedding day a few years ago. It was one of the pictures they wanted to keep up for as long as possible.

Starr looked at it, and then smiled, "You know, Hope, you're right. And I think you just gave me a great idea. You want to help me?"

"Sure, but what about Patrick?" asked Hope.

"I think he's a little too young right now, Hope," said Starr, Patrick was only one year old. "But I got a good idea Come here. Starr whispered the pan in her daughter's ear. When Starr finished, both them giggled like little school girls.

"What's going on?" asked Cole, who had reappeared from the bedroom.

"Nothing. Just had a little mother and daughter time," said Starr. Cole just smiled.

"Um hey, do you mind if I take off with Patrick?" asked Cole.

"What for?" asked Starr.

"Well, my mom actually has something that she thinks Patrick would love, and I do need to talk to her," Cole explained.

"Oh, well sure. I got no problem with that," said Starr.

"Thanks," said Cole. "Do you want to come along, Hope?" he asked.

"I can't," Hope said automatically. "I got something I promised Mommy I would do."

"Oh yeah," said Cole. "Can I ask what this thing is?"

"Cleaning up my room," said Hope, which was halfway true. "And I better go finish before I forget." She then ran into her room and closed the door. Starr just smiled. Cole shook his head. He then went to get Patrick ready and then headed off to his mom.

Just then Starr pulled out her phone and called Marty, getting the plan into action. Once she had gotten Marty to make sure she keep Cole as long as she could, Starr got Hope from her room, which was already cleaned, and got to work by pulling something out of the closet. She then turned to Hope and asked, "Are you ready?" Hope nodded.

It was a few hours before Cole headed home with Patrick. His mom had definitely kept him longer then he was intending to stay, but it was cool, because Patrick really loved his new toy, and couldn't stop playing with it.

When he arrived back home and walked in with Patrick, he noticed that everything was extremely quiet. Cole wonder where his two girls were. He put Patrick in his room and then went to go check on Hope, who was sound asleep. He then walked to his and Starr's room, and expected to see Starr there, but instead found a suit lying there. Cole was completely confused until he saw a note next to a picture of them and their two kids.

_ Cole,_

_ Follow these instructions exactly. Put on the suit, and then drive to this location that is included in the end of the note. Don't worry about the kids. They'll be okay. I'll be waiting for you. _

_Starr_

_The place where we became official. _

Cole was a little confused, but he was also intrigued as to what his wife was up to. He then did what Starr instructed to do in the note. He was pretty sure Starr had someone close by watching waiting to walk in to keep an eye on Hope and Patrick. As soon he got the suit on, he got into the car and drove off. Little did he knew that someone was already there, and someone else wasn't asleep. Hope was still awake, just as Starr's mom walked out of her closet.

"He's heading there," said Blair.

"Daddy's going to be so surprised," said Hope. Blair totally knew that.

Cole knew where Starr was talking about in the note; the park bench, where they officially became a couple in her freshman year, his sophomore. He then parked in the parking lot, where there was no other vehicles there at all. Cole got out and then saw something up ahead. "Starr, what are you up to?" he asked himself, as he went up ahead. He then saw clearly what he saw earlier; a fold up table set up, with yet another note that standing folded. Cole then walked up to it and picked up the note. There was nothing in the front. Cole was getting confused until he found two words on the inside of the note. "_Turn around."_

Cole turned around, and then was shocked. Starr was right behind him, wearing her wedding dress that she married him in. Her hair was down, but also wavy. "Hey," she said.

"Wow," said Cole. "What's going on, Starr?"

"Well, I just thought that you needed a little reminder of who you are, and what better way to show it, by doing this," Starr said, waving her hands as if she was presenting the dress.

Cole just shook his head, but also couldn't help but giggled a little. He then walked up to Starr and said, "Have I ever told you that you are one the most amazing people I have ever known?"

Starr said, "Maybe one or two thousand times, but I definitely will never get tired of hearing it." She giggled a little, and then reached up and kissed Cole. She then added, "Well we might as well not waste this moment here. Why don't we put on some music?"

"No, I don't want any music," said Cole. Starr looked confused, until Cole said, "I rather just dance by ourselves, making our own music." Starr just smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Cole's neck, while Cole wrapped her body in his, and they started to slow dance with each other.

"Just one question," said Cole. "Was a little someone involved in this plan?"

Starr knew Cole was talking about Hope, and then said, "Well she did have a little hand in it." They both then were overcome with giggles, and then once they were gone, they continued dancing, with Starr laying her head down on Cole's chest. If there was one thing that Cole and Starr did best, besides raising their kids, it was how they kept reminding each other how strong their bond of love was for each other.


End file.
